


counting the years

by butterflyknifetricks



Series: Ferdiebert Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyknifetricks/pseuds/butterflyknifetricks
Summary: Edelgard laughed when she saw him reading the words, explaining. “We ran out of icing.”“And space.” Ferdinand added cheerfully.“It definitely looks interesting. Am I allowed to taste it?”Ferdinand frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”“I’m sure it would be better to appreciate from afar.” Edelgard suggested, voice even.--(For day one of the Ferdiebert Birthday Bash, for the prompt of Hubert's birthday!)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdiebert Birthday Bash 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709197
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	counting the years

Hubert woke in his study, papers strewn around him. A large inkstain marred the floor where he had dropped his pen. Sunlight streaked blindingly into the room, making Hubert wince. Ferdinand was always chiding him for falling asleep while working, and Hubert was never more regretful for it than when he woke up in the morning. He stood and stretched, ignoring the twinges and cramps that accompanied sleeping on the small couch. 

He looked up, seeing a folded paper on his desk, handwriting messy and familiar. Sighing, he picked up the note from his husband, which started off with the expected -- 

> _Dearest Hubert,_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _You should really stop sleeping on that old couch, darling. It is quite bad for your back, and I do worry, you know._

Hubert scrunched his nose, a mild pang of guilt going through him. 

> _I just wanted to wish you a wonderful birthday, since I couldn’t say it this morning. Don’t forget to meet us for lunch!_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> _Love,  
>  Ferdinand_

Growing older, Hubert could definitely say that, as a child, his birthday held a special significance to him. After Edelgard had come back, changed and scarred, his birthday became a milestone. Every year, another year he had managed to serve his Lady, another year he had managed to stay alive. As he grew older, the feelings that accompanied the realization became less and less pride and more and more disbelief. 

He remembered the end of the war. Remembered the day after, where Ferdinand had stumbled out of the infirmary, pain on his face and in his leg, and followed Hubert as he wandered around in a shell-shocked daze. Hubert’s greatest dream had always been to pave the way for Lady Edelgard’s future Adrestia, but surviving the war was a miracle he hadn’t expected. 

Without the professor, he was sure he wouldn’t have made it. He was immensely grateful to them. After all, he wasn’t done yet. There was a second war to wage. 

Surviving that one had been more than a miracle. Hubert vividly remembered waking up in the infirmary to Ferdinand’s choking sobs. Still, he hadn’t _expected_ to survive both of the most bloody wars in recent history. He was adrift. Someone like him didn’t fit into Edelgard’s new world. 

Hubert was all the things that they had hoped to leave behind. He was the sharp bits and the pointy pieces. Sure, he shared Lady Edelgard’s ideals, but belief alone didn’t mean anything. It was actions that characterized a person, and Hubert knew what his actions were. He had lied, cheated, and murdered -- cut a path of blood for Edelgard’s shiny new world, just like he said he would. But now, blood-sticky and tired, he would stain every piece of it he touched. 

It had been three birthdays since then. He still counted them as years he’d spent serving Lady Edelgard, years he’d managed to stay alive. But now, he also counted them as more than that. The years that he and Ferdinand had been married _(two, going on three)_ , the years since he’d started calling Edelgard by her name _(one)_ , the years since the snakes had been vanquished _(three)_ , the years that he and Bernadetta had remained friends _(about six)_ \-- the years since he’d stopped just surviving and started to live.

Hubert startled out of his stupor, shaking his head. He’d been pressured by Ferdinand _and_ Edelgard to take his birthday off, both citing that he had been ‘working too hard,’ with Edelgard cheerily adding that taking the day off himself would most certainly be less embarrassing than her forcing him to do so. He took the day off. 

A quick glance at the clock told him that he had about two hours before he had to meet Ferdinand for lunch. He brushed his teeth, got dressed, and proceeded to use the rest of his time to check whether his notes from last night were salvageable.

Work done, he headed to the Imperial Palace. Upon reaching Ferdinand’s office, he stopped at the lack of sound from within, already knowing the door to be locked before trying the knob. Forehead creased with slight irritation, Hubert turned to search for his now-missing husband and came face to face with Ferdinand’s aide. 

If Hubert had to describe her in three words, he would say that she was young, dedicated, and easily excitable. Sweet, but a tiring combination. 

“Minister von Vestra!” She exclaimed, expression of surprise turning into a smile. “ If you’re looking for Ferdinand, he said he’d be near the kitchens. Happy birthday, sir!” 

He nodded at her. “Thank you.” 

She grinned. “No problem, sir!” She saluted, then turned and continued to walk down the hall. 

Hubert was not entirely sure why she was so formal whenever she spoke with him, but he heavily suspected that had to do with _something_ Ferdinand had told her after she had called him scary upon their first meeting. He’d asked Ferdinand about it several times, but the man would always laugh, kiss Hubert, and change the subject. 

He walked toward the kitchen, quickening his step as he heard loud voices coming from within. He rapped on the door twice, then stuck his head in. 

The kitchen was empty except for Ferdinand and Edelgard, who were hunched together by the main counter and laughing. Hubert was somehow unsurprised to see them covered in flour and what looked like powdered sugar, the kitchen spotless around them. Edelgard’s dress looked more pink than red, pale complexion even paler due to the flour dust coating her face. Ferdinand had flour in his hair, sections of it almost blonde compared to the usual bright orange. There were patches of it on his shirt, his pants looking like he had just decided to take a walk in the snow, and his hands were veritably covered in it.

Edelgard was the one to spot him first, her face brightening as she waved him over. “Hubert! Come join us. We made you something that is supposed to be a cake.”

Ferdinand grinned at him, looking slightly sheepish. “At least, it looks vaguely like a cake?” 

Hubert walked over and gave Ferdinand a kiss on the cheek, careful to avoid the copious amounts of flour and powdered sugar. “It appears that I have been suitably warned.”

Edelgard pulled the cake out from the counter behind her and displayed it in all its glory. It looked like a chocolate cake, slightly lopsided and frosted _(badly)_ with white icing. On the top was a wobbly _happy bday Huber_ written in pink icing. Overall, he would say that it looked like a mild abomination. 

Edelgard laughed when she saw him reading the words, explaining. “We ran out of icing.”

“And space.” Ferdinand added cheerfully. 

“It definitely looks... interesting. Am I allowed to taste it?”

Ferdinand frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’m sure it would be better to appreciate from afar.” Edelgard suggested, voice even.

Hubert stared at both of them blankly. “It’s a cake.” They both looked confused, and he groaned. “You _eat_ a cake. Therefore, I am going to eat the cake.”

Ferdinand pursed his lips. “I suppose you can.” He cut a slice and placed it on a plate, handing Hubert a spoon. “Don’t blame us if it tastes bad.” 

Edelgard eyed Hubert. “I am going to pre-emptively remind you that eating it was not my idea.” 

Hubert sighed, then ate a forkful of the cake. It was _terrible_. He fought to keep a grimace off his face, focusing on chewing and swallowing. The cake tasted like chocolate with coffee mixed in, but the ratio was terribly off, leaving it vaguely salty _(where that had come from, he didn’t know)_ and extremely bitter. The texture wasn’t much better -- while the cake had cooked all the way through, it was extremely soft, more pasty than cakey. 

Both Ferdinand and Edelgard were watching his face closely, so he forced a smile and took another bite, fighting the urge to gag. Hubert did not know how they had managed to make it taste so bad. He did not want to know. Neither Ferdinand nor Edelgard were bad at cooking, but this attempt did make Hubert wonder. He finished chewing and swallowed, waiting for the anticipated question. 

“So, how was it?” Edelgard asked him, a small smile on her face. 

Hubert pasted a neutral expression on his face, swallowing hard to get the taste of the cake out of his mouth. “Good. I liked it.” 

Edelgard and Ferdinand narrowed their eyes at him. 

“Really.” She deadpanned, voice incredulous. “Ferdinand, you try it.” 

Hubert stifled a wince _(she really saw through him_ that _fast)_. 

Ferdinand took a forkful, looking at the cake cautiously, as if it would try and bite him as he lifted it up to his mouth. He ate the bite and immediately made a face, scrunching his nose. 

“Hubert, sweetheart, why in Fodlan would you take a second bite of this?” He pushed the plate of cake away from him. “It tastes absolutely disgusting.” 

“Let me try.” Edelgard pulled the plate over, took a bite, and flinched. “Ah, yes. This is terrible.” 

She picked the cake up, walking over to the trash. 

“Wait! Surely it’s not that terrible--” Hubert cut himself off, both Edelgard and Ferdinand turning to look at him like he had two heads. 

Ferdinand patted his shoulder. “It is a nice sentiment, but the cake is most definitely unsalvageable.” He smiled brightly. 

Edelgard dumped the cake in the trash, turned, and beamed. “So, lunch?”

Ferdinand laughed. “This time not cooked by us.” 

“And in the gardens -- the weather is beautiful out today.” 

Hubert smiled at the both of them. “The usual table?”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. “Of course. Where else would we sit?” 

She started to walk out the door, then stopped and walked back to the trash can. She proceeded to shake her skirt, clouds of flour and powdered sugar billowing around her skirt and slowly falling to the ground. Ferdinand stood up and joined her, shaking his shirt and swiping at his trousers. He reached up to tie his hair, not noticing the streak of white said motion drew across his face, reaching from the bottom of his ear to the bridge of his nose. Edelgard looked at him, mouth curving into a mischievous smile, and didn’t say a word. 

Hubert loved them. He walked over slowly, wrapping his arms around Edelgard’s waist to give her a tight hug. She returned it, squeezing, with a whispered _happy birthday, Hubert_. After a few seconds, he stepped back, giving her a soft smile and feeling warm at the one he received in return. He put his arm around Ferdinand’s shoulders, pulling him into a quick kiss. He could feel Ferdinand grinning against his cheek, joy present in the happy curve of his lip. 

The three of them left the kitchen and entered the gardens, the sun lighting the sky a bright blue, clouds wispy and far away. They settled at their table, laughing, talking, smiling, the food good, the company better. The greenery around them was vibrant, pink camellia and purple wisteria blooming, angel’s breath flying free in the wind. 

Hubert took a deep breath of the spring air and counted another year he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the characterization is off at all, as I'm still pre-timeskip in my Black Eagles run, but I love Ferdinand and Hubert so much that I had to participate!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
